There are demands for a disk medium to increase the density at which data is recorded thereon, in order to increase the capacity of a magnetic disk device.
A recording density is defined by, for example, a combination of a linear recording density and a track density. The quality of a magnetic disk device is affected by settings of the linear recording density and the track density.